The Fall Of The Railway
by Splodgerydoo
Summary: After an economic crisis, the North Western Railway attempts to attract more visitors at the cost of destroying the dieselworks to build a memorial honouring the steam engines. This causes a massive uproar among the diesels, and they finally unleash their plans to take over Sodor once and for all.


**Chapter 1: Bankrupt**

 **jf grvs gxgee df bxf bs wyyh iafy nbv ic ajs fsuy**

"It's empty, Sir."

"Empty? What do you mean 'empty'?"

"I mean it's empty, Sir. The NWR's funding. 0 pounds and 0 pence. We're bankrupt."

Sir Topham Hatt removed his signature top hat and placed it on a shiny, gold lined hat rack. He leaned back in his chair, huffing loudly. "Shall I alert the board?" asked his assistant. He shook his head no. "I'll do it myself at the meeting next month. For now, we'll find a way to keep ourselves above water. We cannot let the railway disappear. This railway was ran successfully by my father and his father before him. I'll not be the one to ruin it. What we need is an attraction of sorts. Something to bring more tourists in. It's astonishing really, that an island with a main focus of industrialization get's a lot of it's wealth from railway tourism. I believe it's because we are one of the few railways on the globe that still relies primarily on steam engines" explained Sir Topham Hatt.

"Indeed, but that's why we are out of money. It is very expensive to maintain steam engines. If your father had switched to diesel power some years ago like he planned, we wouldn't be in this predicament" stammered his assistant. Sir Topham Hatt slammed his hands on the table. "We are NOT switching to diesel power. I don't care if it turns us into trillionaires. I don't care about money. We need it, yes, but that's not my goal. My goal is to bring cheer to children around the world. Stories are shared of the events on the island Johnathan, they brighten the lives of millions. Scrapping our steam engines would ruin that. I'm not switching to diesel power. In fact, tear down the Dieselworks! We can sell parts of it. We'll build a gigantic monument in Tidmouth to honour our steam heritage. It'll attract countless tourists. I won't listen to any of your objections. Call the construction company at once" he boomed, directing Jonathan to the telephone.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" replied Jonathan, as he pretended to call Ms. Packard's Construction Company. He pretended to have a conversation until Sir Topham Hatt left his office. Then he dialed a number for real.

"Pete, it's me. We have an emergency. Alert the boss" he said over the phone. "At once, John" replied Pete. The 2 hung up. "Operation: Revolution" he said, holding a small piece of crinkled paper he retrieved from his inner coat pocket. "It's been a long time coming, but at long last. It'll be mine" he said, chuckling menacingly under his breath before being shocked by a loud whistle.

The whistle belonged to that of cheerful Percy, who was delivering the last of the morning mail before heading to the sheds for a much deserved rest. Jonathan leaned out the window, putting back on his railway assistant face. "Percy! Keep it down" he shouted. "Sorry John" he said softly before uncoupling from his coaches and heading quietly to the shed. Johnathan then left the building and got into his car.

He drove up to the soon to be demolished dieselworks. Nobody was around, aside from Salty and Mavis. The good ones, figures. "Are any of the others around? I need to hold a meeting" said Jonathan to the both of them. "Unfortunately no, they'll probably be here soon. What's the meeting about?" asked Mavis. "The Island is in a bit of financial trouble so to speak. I'll wait around here until the others arrive, if that's alright" he replied. "Not at all, lad. We're not doin' anything important" said Salty. Jonathan got into his car and turned on the AC to full blast to escape the summer morning heat.

The whirring of wheels and blaring of horns was filling the dieselworks and quickly awoke Jonathan from his nap. "Quiet down, please!" he shouted, exiting his car. "We're here for the meeting, John" purred Diesel. "Ah, yes. Meeting. It appears your worthy Sir Topham Hatt wants to shut down the dieselworks and sell it to build a monument for the Steamies!" he said in a frustrated voice. He was followed by a chorus of angry honks and shouting from all the diesels. Even Mavis, Salty, Rusty among other nice diesels were furious.

"He's doing this because the island has absolutely no money! He thinks this will attract tourists! He wants to get rid of diesels because apparently children don't like you! Want to know why? Because he only tells the clergyman about the bad things you've done! Doesn't that make you furious? He even made me seem like a bad guy because, what, I wanted a box of jewels! I say enough is enough! Stop giving the goody two shoe steamies all the praise! Today we unite as one! THIS IS THE REBELLION!" boomed Jonathan. The diesels blared their horns and cheered.

None of them saw little ol' Percy eavesdropping on the whole conversation. "Rebellion…" he repeated softly to himself. He smiled softly.


End file.
